Remember?
by lmc3200
Summary: Someone has killed Ezekiel. It is up to Addison Wagner to find out. She/I will be interviewing all characters and you, the readers, will guess on who you think is the killer. First up: Duncan.
1. Prologue

"I told you to run. Now they're on my ass!" exclaimed Ezekiel Martin.

"But Ezekiel-" tried his girlfriend, Sarah Gomez.

"But nothing! It's your fault I'm gonna die."

"Ezekiel-" she stepped towards him.

"Don't touch me. Get out."

"But-"

And then he struck her. She fell to the ground, sobbing, nose bleeding. Ezekiel stormed out to his truck.

"Ezekiel! Wait!"

Ezekiel drove off, trying to get away. He went and got a hotel room. He can be alone now.

Ezekiel had stayed there, in the Holiday Inn, thinking. He flipped on the television, but nothing could calm him down. Then he let someone in, who had been banging on the door.

"What do you want?"

"We warned you."

"I have the money, eh."

"I don't care about the money anymore. All I want is your dead body."

The sound of the revolver pierced Ezekiel's eardrums. It wasn't his fault. He didn't deserve to die. But that didn't matter. His life was slipping away. He looked down, the bullet had hit right in his heart. He then faded out, soon to be arriving in heaven.


	2. Duncan

"How well did you know the victim, Mr. Tredger?" asked the woman.

"Hey princess, you can call me Duncan." said Duncan.

She slapped him. "Don't call me that."

"Then what should I call you?"

"You can call me," said the woman. "Ms. Addison Wagner."

"Okay, princess. I barely knew the guy. We were on a reality show back in '08. He was the first one voted out. I knew him for a few weeks."

"This reality show, Total Drama Island?"

"That's the one."

"Did you know anybody who disliked this man?"

"Just like every girl there! Especially Bridgette, and the Eva bitch."

"Thank you, Mr. Tredger."

**A/N: Did you like it? This was just something that I thought when watching crime shows xD. The setup is someone killed Ezekiel. I'm gonna bring in all the cast for questioning, and you, the readers, can guess on who you think it is.**


	3. Bridgette

"Our previous suspect claimed that you had a grudge against the victim, Ms. Wesley," said the woman.

"He was on my team in an old reality show," said Bridgette Wesley. "He was eliminated first, and I never really heard from him again."

"What about at the resort for the "losers", if you will?"

"I didn't talk to him. He was perving around and even saw me naked once."

"So, would you, persay, want to kill him over this?"

"Oh heavens no! He just peeped while I got out of the shower. He's actually a kind of nice guy."

"And the mini series you had during season two?"

"Like I said, he was dead silent."

"Thank you for your time."


	4. Noah

"Hello. My name is Addison Wagner. But, you can call Ms Wagner."

"Listen, I've got a job interview at 3:00-"

"This won't take long, Mr. Jenson."

"Okay," sighed Noah Jenson. "So this is about Ezekiel, eh?" laughed Noah.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well, it's just he always used to say 'eh'. Nothing really."

"I don't like jokes, Mr. Jenson."

"Mr. Jenson is my father. My drunk, left-me-and-my-mom-when-I-was-five father.""Stop joking. This is serious. Ezekiel Martin was killed. Did you have anything against this man?"

"Well, back in '08 on a reality show, we were pretty tight. Up until the end of season two, when he started acting weird."

"Acting weird?"

"Yes, he would be jittery and never look anyone in the eye, as if he was in fear of something."

"Thank you, you may leave."

_Or someone, _she thought.


	5. Lindsay

_Like he was afraid of someone. _She couldn't get that out of her mind.

"Uh, is this gonna be that long? Because me and Skylar have to go on our honeymoon soon." said Lindsay Stone.

"I think you mean Tyler Stone, your husband, Mrs. Stone."

"Can we just get on with the questions?"

"Yes. Your friend Ezekiel Martin was murdered last week."

"Zeke? I hate that kid. He was _such _a pervert."

"Any other reasons?"

"Well, lady, he was always hyper, yet mysterious. Quiet, yet odd."

"I see. So do you know of anybody else that did not like him?"

"Take the whole season one list, and subtract DJ Noah and Eva. He was almost afraid of everybody else,"

_Afraid._

"He was killed by a bullet to the heart."

"How does that help?"

"Well, we can track it and see about where the bullet came from. Judging by that, we can get fingerprints which might track us right to the killer."

"What?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Stone. I wish you and your husband the best."


	6. Tyler

"Mr. Stone, I previously interviewed your wife."

"Yeah, I know Ezekiel's dead. It was all over the news, incase you didn't notice lady."

"My name is Ms Wagner, not lady. Were you a close friend to this man?"

"No. I hated him. He was a sexist jerk who got voted out first- thank god.""So, it didn't matter to you he died?"

"Well, he lives in Newfoundland, and me and Lindsay live in Toronto, so we never cared, really. He wasn't in touch with anybody from the show except for DJ, I think. At the reunion they were talking and they exchanged phone numbers. That's all I know."

"You seem to know a lot. I'm gonna have to as you some more questions."

"Fine, shoot."

"So if you did kill this man-"

"Which I didn't,"

"Don't interrupt me, Mr. Stone."

"Can we just get this over with?"

"Yes, we can find proof on who killed him by fingerprinting the entire area, or looking for simple clues, such as hair, wallets, or even _a red headband. _Your character seemed to wear a headband like this."

"Hey lady, er, Ms. Wagner, that's not mine. Mine's right here in my suitca-"

"Is something wrong, Mr. Stone?"

"My headband, it's, it's,"

"Vanished? I think not."

"I'm being set up."

"Do you have an alibi?"

"I was at the gym with Romeo and David."

"Romeo and David?"

"There my neighbors and my best friends. Romeo's about 30, David's my age."

"You may leave, Mr. Stone."


End file.
